<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Samurai And His Three Men by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05), warrior_slipstream05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621329">The Samurai And His Three Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer'>Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05'>warrior_slipstream05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainstorm has a crush on Perceptor, Drift Has Three Boyfriend, Drift doesn't know who to pick either Rodimus Ratchet or Perceptor, Driftrod, F/M, I struggle with this ship, If not then that's okay because Drift could pick three men!, Love Triangles, M/M, Nautica has a crush on Brainstorm, Nautica loves Brainstorm and he loves Perceptor, Perceptor is a sweet and romantic guy, Pharma is Ratchet Ex-Boyfriend, Pharma wants Ratchet but he loves Drift more than him, Ratchet is overprotective guy, Rodimus is a fun man and a sex guy, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), You guys are going to help me pick who should Drift en up with, dratchet - Freeform, driftceptor, some chapters contains NFSW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is a beautiful, hot, and sexy samurai and everyone on Cybertron loves him and there are many reasons why they adore him.<br/>- His wide hips<br/>- Thick aft<br/>- His body<br/>- The way he walks</p><p>The samurai fell in love with three of the guys which is...<br/>- Rodimus, captain of the ship<br/>- Ratchet, chief medical officer<br/>- Perceptor, master of science</p><p>He also lives with his step mother and sister, but is having a hard time dealing with his life. Feeling like if he was "Cinderella", he started to open his mind set and had a feeling that maybe he has three shiny knights, evil wicked villains, and the most importantly... a beautiful samurai princess which is him.</p><p>Will he find the right mech and have a perfect fairytale ending? Or is he going to be struggling with going on by by and risk of choosing one of them... The Samurai needs to be wise with his three lovers...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Nautica (Transformers), Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Skids/Swerve (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift was cleaning out his sword, trying to get them nice and clean like a shining armor. His hands were tired, but didn't care whether his hands are tired or not. The only thing he wanted to do is cleaning his room and everything would go nice and his schedule won't be all mixed up. Someone knocked the door and came in. It was Rodimus.</p><p>"Hey Drift, what are you up to?"</p><p>"Nothing much. In fact, I was going to grab some more wipes. Can you get me at least one or two wipes?"</p><p>"No problemo" Rodimus went to the counter and grab the wipes that Drift needed to clean his swords. He knows that Drift is a hard working samurai and suggested that he should at least take a break and continue on whatever he's doing.</p><p>"Drift, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"You've been doing some of you chores lately and I was thinking that you should at least take a break?"</p><p>"Why would I take a break?"</p><p>"Because we all need a break after doing chores. Don't you want to take a break?"</p><p>Drift though for a second. He's never been on a break (sometimes), but that could help his sore hands from swiping up and down on the sword. He agreed to what Rodimus said and left the room. Rodimus watched him leaves the room and went after him. If Drift wants a break, then why not asking him to come to the bar with him.</p><p>"DRIFT! Do you want to come to the bar with me?"</p><p>The bar? Why would I go to the bar?"</p><p>"We could hang out and talk and there's other stuff to do at the bar"</p><p>"Oh really? The only thing I know about bars is a drinking, chatting, and a lot of fights"</p><p>Rodimus really wanted Drift to come to the bar if only he would say "yes", but understood him.</p><p>"Look, I know you don't want to go because of a fight, but-"</p><p>"I'm not saying that I don't want to go to the bar. I'm just saying that I'm worried about many bad things that could happen in a bar and for my own safety, I must avoid from not joining in the fight"</p><p>Drift had to think for a second. Then, an idea came in his mind.</p><p>"How about I can go to the bar with you just for one day. If it goes well, I can-"</p><p>"OH THANK YOU!!!" Rodimus hugs Drift very tightly and couldn't breath and Rodimus lets him go</p><p>"I wasn't even finishing my sentence!"</p><p>"Oh sorry. Got carried away, I guess"</p><p>"As I was saying, if it goes well, maybe I can come with you to the bar anytime?"</p><p>Rodimus agreed with Drift and left the room happily and Drift was stuttered, but at least he made Rodimus happy, right?</p><p>As Drift leaves the room, he bumped into someone and knocked over his medic supplies. It was Ratchet and he didn't look very happy at all...</p><p>"CAREFUL DRIFT! I NEEDED THAT!"</p><p>"You always say that! Why can't you just leave them alone?"</p><p>Ratchet picked up his medic supplies and said, "If you break any of these stuff, I will make you pay for what you have done, understand me?"</p><p>"I understand you perfectly, but can you at least... smile? The audience wants you to smile??"</p><p>Ratchet was confused, "Who are the audience?"</p><p>"The people that are looking at you"</p><p>"Very funny"</p><p>Drift handed him his supplies and Ratchet huffed away to his med-bay and Drift wants him to smile, but knows that Ratchet is a grumpy medic and he barely smiles a lot. He like a rare animal that hasn't come out of the shadows for years. Perceptor came by and saw Drift standing there wondering and looking very sad</p><p>"May I ask you a question?"</p><p>Drift turned around and saw Perceptor. He didn't know what to say, but was glad that Perceptor was willing to help him whenever he's in a bad mood</p><p>"Have you ever seen Ratchet smiles?"</p><p>"No, but he only smiles when something happy happens or something exciting is going to happen, why?"</p><p>"Well... I accidently knock his medic supplies and he looked very angry at me and I told him that he should at least smile, but the only thing he did was huffed and walked away"</p><p>Perceptor thought for a second, then had the only thing he could say to him was, "Ratchet was mad at you because you knocked him and the med supplies over and he doesn't like his stuff getting knocked over. Obviously, he's a kind of guy that wants his stuff to be nice and organize and doesn't want anyone to ruin his perfection"</p><p>Drift was thinking about Ratchet rarest smiles and wanted to force him to smile, but knows that Ratchet would only smile whenever something fun or exciting is going to happen and had an idea</p><p>"Do you think he would smile if I help him organize his cabinets or the shelf or at least anything?"</p><p>"It's might be about 90% chance of his smile, but at least try it out and if he smiles, then there you have it"</p><p>"Thank you Percy! I don't know what to do without you!" he gave Perceptor a kiss on the cheek and went to find Ratchet. Perceptor on the other hand, looked at him and blushed. It was his first time that someone kissed him and had a feeling that one day, he could kiss him and they would get marry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift was looking for Ratchet in the med-bay, but was no where to be. He searched from left to right to up and down, but still no sign of him. He looked through the cabinets, and drawers, and closets, but wasn't there. He thought to himself <em>where could that grumpy medic be? He's always here, but not today? </em>He decided to sit on his bed and waited till Ratchet gets here. </p><p>He looked at the time and it was 3:00 PM and decided to clean some of Ratchet's cabinets and closets. He first cleaned the cabinets and grabbed some bandages and one by one, he stacks them in against the corner of the cabinets, wash the tools, and playing around with his energon cube, even though he knows that Ratchet would be grumpy and would kill anyone that uses it without his permission and supervision, Drift still loves playing and messing around with Ratchet. After cleaning the whole room, Drift felt tired and suggested a nap. He lay down on Ratchet's bed and went to sleep, snuggling and smiles and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Ratchet was coming back to his room from picking up some more supplies he needs for... something and was heading for his room. "Greetings Ratchet!" said Pharma "What's in the bag?"</p><p>"If you must know, I ain't going to tell you what's inside it or else you will be planning on stealing them and It'll take me about hours or days to find out who took it- Oh WAIT! I forgot, it took me a minute or second to figure out who stole it!"</p><p>Pharma didn't care about what Ratchet said, but is pretty suspicious and curious about the bag and really wants to snatch it from him and run off to his room and lock it nice and secure.</p><p>"Pharma, if you really want to know what's inside the bag, then may I suggest you to go shopping?"</p><p>"Shopping? To where?"</p><p>"Not telling you!" Ratchet walked off and Pharma was furious. He <em>really  </em>wanted to know what's inside and had to think of a plan to get that bag.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ratchet opened the door to his room and what was surprising to him was that his room was cleaned. He <em>was </em>going to clean his room, but turned out it was cleaned... somehow? He looked around and found someone sleeping on his bed. It was Drift and he looked sleepy from cleaning his whole room and Ratchet was going to woke him up, but couldn't resist on looking at him sleeping. He smiles and puts away the bag in his vault and locks it. He then, turned to Drift and whispered, "<em>If you ever want to come in to my room, you should've wait out here, until I arrived, but looks like you brought yourself in and volunteered to clean? Good idea, but nope</em>!"</p><p>Rodimus was at the headquarter, thinking about Drift. He couldn't stop thinking about asking him to come to the bar and meet up with him there. He knows how much fun it'll be at the bar. Why? Because they could do may things together while drinking. From playing pool to watching some TV, anything could make it fun.</p><p>"Rodimus, if you ever stare at the window ever again, I'll make you count those stars you see and calculate it on the data pad" he turned around and there was Magnus, leaning against the wall and was glaring at him. Of course he would be busy thinking about Drift, but he doesn't have time to count the stars he sees in space. That would warn him out and he would be late and missing out some fun at the bar, but the only thing that is worst in a bar, is Drift. He would be all alone and everyone would be grabbing him!</p><p>"Maggy? W-What are you doing here?" questioned Rodimus</p><p>"I was asking you to do me a favor. Would you mind cleaning the lobby and the control?" He handed him a broom and some Clorox wipes and walks away, while Rodimus was cleaning the lobby. It was boring and he didn't like the idea of cleaning the lobby. He had to sweep, dust, and wipe, and he also needs to wipe the controls. He felt EXHAUSTED!!</p><p>"I NEED SOME HELP!!" Rodimus couldn't take it any longer, but he knows who can help him out...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rodimus doesn't like cleaning the lobby and wiping the controls, but he knows who could help him with all of that and isn't going to help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus went to search for Drift. He went his room, but isn't there. Went to the kitchen, but was also wasn't there. </p><p>"Where could you be?" wondered Rodimus. "Are you playing hide and seek because that's for four year old y'know!" </p><p>Drift was wide awake and felt like he has a lot of energy and got out of bed when suddenly standing there. </p><p>"Ratchet?!" Drift was scared and frighten. He didn't want the wrench monster to attack him with a wrench, but knows he had a punishment awaits.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry for-"</p><p>"You don't need to apologize" smiled Ratchet "I just wanted to say thank you for cleaning my room. It means a lot to me"</p><p>"Really?" Drift was very happy to see Ratchet happy, but one thing he notice is that Ratchet is smiling!</p><p>Ratchet, are you smiling??" smirked Drift "Because if you are, then it's very adorable!"</p><p>"NO I'M NOT SMILING!!" panicked Ratchet "I was just, um, glad that you're awake"</p><p>Drift smiles back at him and Ratchet blushed a little, until Rodimus smashed the door and found Drift</p><p>"There you are! I was looking for you and here you are! I need your help!!"</p><p>"My help? On what?"</p><p>"Come and I'll show you"</p><p>Drift got out of Ratchet's bed and followed Rodimus, while Ratchet is stood there with his fist clenched up and growled "Rodimus <em>better </em>not win Drift over!" mumbled Ratchet and went back to work.</p><hr/><p>Rodimus and Drift made it to the lobby and showed him what he should do</p><p>"You get to do the wiping and sweeping and mopping and dusting, while I get to do the sitting and cheering and relaxing!"</p><p>Drift thought for a moment. It doesn't sound fair to him because <em>he </em>gets to do the cleaning and Rodimus gets to do nothing, but laziness.</p><p>"Why aren't you helping me?"</p><p>"Magnus always picks on me when it comes to cleaning and doing chores, but since I found you... YOU get to do the cleaning!" he handed him a Flirty French Maid and Drift looked at it and felt... strange?</p><p>"I'M NOT FRENCH!! I'M JAPANSESE!!!</p><p>"Too bad" Rodimus sat down on a couch, puts earbud on, and listens to music, while Drift is mad and went to his room and changed into the ridiculous maid out from Rodimus. He's going to admit to him that wearing this kind of outfit makes him looks silly and stupid. Perceptor was going to his lab when he heard Drift grunting. He checked out what was going on and found Drift in a Flirty maid outfit and was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Drift, why so grumpy when you looked so cute in that outfit?!"</p><p>"Cute?" Drift was surprised that the maid outfit was supposed to be stupid and ridiculous, but Perceptor loves it. He didn't know what to say after that sentence</p><p>"Drift, are you going to answer me?"</p><p>"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't hear you for the first part, can you repeat that one more time please?"</p><p>Perceptor chuckled and said, "I said "Why so grumpy when you looked so cute in that outfit?" Apparently, you looked like if you had a rough day?"</p><p>Drift face went glowing pink. The only word he can't stop thinking about is the word "cute" and thought of maybe saying something negative about the maid outfit, but was glad that someone said a positive word to him and it makes his audio to go jumping for joy</p><p>"Um, thank you, I guess? I didn't like this outfit because it doesn't represents me"</p><p>"You mean Japanese, right?"</p><p>"Of course and Rodimus won't help me with cleaning the lobby"</p><p>"Perhaps he's too lazy to help"</p><p>"I guess" Drift doesn't like any lazy guys at work, but likes a hard working guy who would willing to help him on anything.</p><p>"Perceptor, can you at least help me cleaning the lobby?"</p><p>"I wish, but I've got an experiment to do. Maybe some other time?"</p><p>Drift sigh sadly, which means.... he has to clean the lobby himself. Perceptor left the room and thought <em>Maybe I should at least help him and take a break from my experiment? He does needs some help... well actually a lot of help? </em> and went to the lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You may be wondering why am I using the chapters as "#?" Well, it's because I don't know what to name the title and it's also available on Wattpad!</p>
<p>P.S There's going to be smut here, so be careful and don't read if you're not interested in those stuff<br/> (It's my first time writing these kind of stuff and if I did bad, let me know)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift starts to wipe the table and felt like his back is going to hurt. He wanted to throw a bunch of wipes onto Rodimus's face and yell, "WHY DON'T YOU DO THE CLEANING AND I CAN SIT HERE, WATCHING YOU CLEANING THE-"</p>
<p>"Drift. mind if I help?" he turned around and there was Perceptor and he's willing to help him cleaning the lobby.</p>
<p>"P-Perceptor? What are you doing here? Aren't you going to do you sciency stuff?" asked Drift</p>
<p>"I was about to, but I've decided to take a break and help you on cleaning the lobby. Mind if I join you?"</p>
<p>Drift smiles and nodded and Perceptor grabs the broom and a mop and starts swiping the floor while Drift gets to wipe. Suddenly, Drift realized that the dust pan was missign and Perceptor doesn't have it with him. He went on a searched, tried not to wake up Rodimus and was on a hunt for the dust pan. He kneel both of his knee onto the floor and his aft was up and he looked under the table, but it was too dark. He put his arm out and tried to see if it was under the table and if it's not there, then he would scooch over to the right. Little did he didn't now is that the noise he was making woke up Rodimus and he was awake and Drift aft was nearly in front of his face. </p>
<p>Rodimus blushed very hard because now... Drift aft was on his face and he didn't want to do anything, but he had an idea. He's going to slap Drift aft and pretends that he was sleeping.</p>
<p>"Warning Drift, this is going to hurt!" thought Rodimus in his mind and he slapped Drift aft with his hand and Drift went to sleep quick. Drift froze and turned around to see who slapped his aft and the only thing he see is Rodimus and thought <em>did he slap my aft?????</em> He shrugged and continued searching for the dust pan, until an another slap happened again and it's making Drift blushing madly and he turned around and said, "That's it! Whoever is slapping my aft, is going to get who-"</p>
<p>Rodimus laughed and was rolling around the bed and Drift had caught him.</p>
<p>"So... it was you that was slapping my aft, right??"</p>
<p>"Ye-No! I-I wasn't! Why do you think I would do those kind of stuff?"</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me. I know you very well Mr. Pervert!"</p>
<p>"I'm no pervert! I was just playing around with you, that's all"</p>
<p>Drift leaned closer towards Rodimus and said, "You want to play, right? May I at least join the fun?" and smirked at him, until Rodimus grabs his shoulder and yanked him towards his chest and kissed him. Drift kissed him back, until Rodimus pulls him onto the floor, which makes Drift on the bottom and Rodimus on the top. Rodimus then asked, "Mind if we play an interfacing game????"</p>
<p>Drift nods and Rodimus strips Drift out of that Flirty maid outfit and told Drift, "spread your legs!"</p>
<p>Drift had his legs spread and wide opened and Rodimus had his spikes out and was thrusting it onto Drift valve and he moaned. </p>
<p>"R-Rodimus! A-Ah~"</p>
<p>"Man your valve is so... TIGHT!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ratchet was taking a nap when he was startled by the alarm clock and forgot to turn it off because he hates the alarm clock.</p>
<p>"Not now! I'm BUSSY!" he mumbled and was rolling around the bed, until he decided to get up and do something. He had a bunch of messages from his Ex-boyfriend Pharma and didn't want to read them at all.</p>
<p>"Pharma, you better stop sending me a bunch of messages!" Ratchet called Pharma and picked up the call</p>
<p>"Hello Ratchet! Have you read my messages?"</p>
<p>"No I did not, but I wanted to say something!"</p>
<p>"Say something doctor wrench! I'm listening..."</p>
<p>"DON'T EVER CALL ME OR TEXT ME EVER AGAIN!! I'VE TOLD YOU THAT I ALREADY MOVED ON AND YOU STILL LOVE ME?? WHAT KIND OF A PERSON DOESN'T UNDERSTAND AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MOVE ON??"</p>
<p>"Ratchy, Ratchy, Ratchy. Always telling me to move on and I can't do that because I don't move on, until you tell me who's your secret crush is??"</p>
<p>"It's none of your business! Go find someone to be in loved with and don't EVER BOTHER ME EVER AGAIN!!"</p>
<p>"But Ratchet, I-"</p>
<p>Ratchet hung up the call and went back to work, but Pharma, on the other hand, was frustrated. He really wants to know who is Ratchet's secret crush and when he finds out, he's planning on either kill them or stalk them and torture them in their sleep.</p>
<p>Ratchet was thinking about what Drift said such as <em>are you smiling </em>and <em>your smiles looks cute</em>. Ratchet stood there and was daydreaming about Drift and realized that his scret crush is Drift and hopes that he also has a crush on him as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Perceptor was almost finished with sweeping the lobby, until he hears a moaning sound that sounded very sexual? He checked to see where it came from, but didn't want to bother whoever was interfacing because he knows that they are doing there "business". If it's Tailgate and Cyclonus, then the big ex-decepticon would kill him, Chromedome and Rewind would stop doing what they're doing and pretends that nothing had happened, and Skids and Swerve would looked at each other in a awkward face.</p>
<p>"Perhaps if I should just leave them alone, whoever they are?" suggested Perceptor and left.</p>
<p>Rodimus and Drift were exhausted from interfacing and smiled at each other</p>
<p>"You know Drift, I think we should do this more often?"</p>
<p>"Drift blushed and respond, "I think <em>that  </em>would be an excellent idea!"</p>
<p>"Let's meet at the bar, like what I said earlier and do that there! Like it?"</p>
<p>"I don't care whether it's a good idea or not. The only thing I care the most is to be with you and I would always be here, if you need someone to make out with. For now, <em>YOU </em>get to clean this mess and I will put on the maid outfit and continue to clean, but do you know where is the dust pan because I need it to give it to Perceptor, since he's doing the sweeping and mopping"</p>
<p>"The dust pan is in the closet"</p>
<p>"Thanks captain" Drift puts the outfit on and went to the closet and Rodimus starts cleaning the lubricant, until Ultra Magnus stood in front of him and he looked angry and Rodimus looked up on him and chuckled nervousl "H-Hi! What a surprise to see-"</p>
<p>"COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!!"</p>
<p>Rodimus knows what it was the moment.... he screwed up!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me, why didn't you clean the lobby? Was it because you have the power of laziness??"</p><p>Rodimus wasn't sure how to answer, but then only thing that is in his mind was to hear the sweet moaning noise of Drift-</p><p>"RODIMUS?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?!"</p><p>"Uh? What? Yes I was listening to ya"</p><p>"It doesn't look like you are listening. Why didn't you clean the lobby?!"</p><p>"I <em>was </em>cleaning the lobby"</p><p>"No you were not. The only thing I see you doing was sleeping on the couch, interfacing with Drift, and cleaning the lubricant. For your punishment, it would be-"</p><p>"Please don't punish me, maggy!"</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Ultra Magnus was frustrated because Rodimus didn't do what he was told to do and he has a punishment in mind.</p><p>"Your punishment would be... not going anywhere. You would be staying here in your room and don't try to escape. I will be checking you shortly, understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir" sigh Rodimus sadly and he stood there angrily. Why would Magnus go to a security camera and look at other people's business? </p><p>Meanwhile, Perceptor and Drift were finished cleaning the lobby and were putting away some cleaning equipment.</p><p>"That was a lot of-"</p><p>"Drift, you can be relief once you take off that maid outfit"</p><p>Drift nodded and went to his room and took off the maid outfit and threw it in the trash</p><p>"So long ridiculous outfit!" cheered Drift "I will never wear that ever again!!"</p><p>"Y'know? You should've kept that outfit in case if you're going to clean again?" suggested Perceptor while watching Drift stretching his body</p><p>"And why would I? If I wear that outfit, it makes me feel like if I'm that one fairy tale story, but what was her name again?"</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"That one princess who cleans and does a lot of chores?"</p><p>"I think I have that story in the lab"</p><p>Drift was confused, "wait, I thought you're a scientist, not a book worm?"</p><p>"I read books in my free time. Want to come?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>Perceptor guided Drift to his laboratory and went to the back of the lab and pulled the lever. It opened and there were a bunch of books shelves, tables, a Cybertron globe, Earth globe, and soft chair. Drift went inside and it was huge! He went to find a story he was talking about. He grabbed "The Princess and the frog, Aladdin, Snow white, Sleeping beauty, Tanlged, Mulan, and Cinderella"</p><p>"This is going to take a while to find the princess I was talking about"</p><p>"Well, good luck finding her" chuckled Perceptor and let Drift stay in the library, reading and finding out what princess is he talking about.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ratchet was taking a shower and felted like there's a appearance stalking him. He opened the curtains and there was Pharma holding a chainsaw and Ratchet freaked out. He tried to escape, but it was no use.</em>
</p><p>"Oh! It was just a nightmare" thought Ratchet and was about to go back to sleep, but didn't want to see Pharma in his dream, until someone called and it was Red Alert.</p><p>"Ratchet speaking, what do you want?"</p><p>"I called because I want to tell you that a new virus has been released"</p><p>"A new virus? Is it deadly?"</p><p>"Much worst. It could spread if you ever-"</p><p>"TELL ME WHAT DOES THE VIRUS CONTAINS!!!"</p><p>"You want to know what virus it contains? Then I suggest you to come over to the hospital QUICK! Meet me at the operator room and there's our patient"</p><p>They hung up the call and Ratchet was on his way to the operate room and hoped that Drift isn't the patient that has the new virus</p><p>Drift was asleep in the library and was dreaming about being Mulan and Cinderella. Mulan was his favorite. Not because she's Japanese or Chinese (Where does she born?), but because she was strong and brave. Cinderella was also his favorite because she was kind and a hard working women who lived with her step-mother and her two step-sisters. They were ugly and cruel and treated Cinderella bad and Drift really wished to be just like Mulan and Cinderella. </p><p>He woke up and looked at the time. It was 8:00PM and he got up and went to get ready to go to the bar and see Rodimus. He needed to take some things with him like his sword and Cybertronian money, in case if they go shopping or something.</p><p>"Today is going to feel like we're on a first date!" cheered Drift "I wonder what's it going to be like?" </p><p>He ask Perceptor if he can keep both "Mulan" and "Cinderella" with him and Perceptor allowed him to keep it and he could return it whenever he wants. Drift hugged Perceptor and went off to his room and Perceptor smiles. He was glad that Drift was here in Cybertron. Without him, he would still be a scientist and wouldn't have anyone to accompany with.</p><p>As Drift was heading to his room, he wants to see Ratchet and ask him if they could hang out at the bar tomorrow.</p><p>"Ratchet? Are you here? Can I at least come in and talk to you about the bar?"</p><p>No response and Drift let himself inside and turned on the lights and the only thing he sees is the bed and the tidy room, but no sign of Ratchet. He sigh and went to the bar and hopes that Rodimus is there and if he's not there, then he would be all alone and would feel lonely.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus was stuck in his room, bored and had nothing to do. Ultra Magnus isn't the boss of him or at least it feels like it to him. He looked over the window and saw Drift heading to the bar and had a feeling that Drift would be all alone. If he doesn't get there in time, then Drift would be all alone and would think that he would betray him and would cry all night, but that won't stop Rodimus from not letting Drift be alone at the bar. He looked around and had to think of a plan to escape his nightmare of being in his room for too long.</p><p>"What if I stuff some pillow in my quilt and record my snoring? Then, when Mangus comes in the room, he'll think that I was sleeping! Now <em>that </em>is an excellent idea!"</p><p>He placed some pillow over his bed and covered it with his quilt, record his snoring, placed it under his bed, and was ready to go</p><p>"Now Magnus won't be able to notice that I left the room. Hehe!"</p><p>He opened the window and climbed out and went off to the bar, but one thing he forgot is to close the window and Magnus would be entering his room and check to see if he's there and would ask him questions or comments.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the bar, Drift came in and looked around. There were words with bright colors on them, bots making out on the couch, and, music plays while everyone is having a good time. Drift sat down and Skids came by.</p><p>"Hello Drift, what can I do for ya?"</p><p>"I thought Swerve is supposed to work-"</p><p>"He's sparked and I told him that I would do everything for him. We had been married since 3 months ago and we're getting sparklings, so I had to cover him while he relax in our berth and waits for me till the job is done"</p><p>"That's very nice and sweet of you to do that"</p><p>"Of course! That's what spouse are for. Say... you do have a Conjunx Endura, right?"</p><p>Drift wasn't now how or what to answer that question. It makes think about Ratchet, the grumpy wrench monster, Rodimus the sex type of guy, and Perceptor the kind scientist, but what or how is he going to tell Skids this kind of question that makes him think about the three male-</p><p>"Drift? Are you there? You're not in one of those Earth land called "Lala-land"? Because if you are, then I should probably call Rodimus or Ultra Magnus and-"</p><p>"DON'T-I mean, please don't do that. What if Ultra Magnus doesn't want Rodimus to date others, like me?"</p><p>"Pfft, Magnus allows us to be in a relationship, so you don't have to worry about it. Anyways, want some Energon beverage?"</p><p>"Sure I guess..." Drift voice trailed off and Skids asked, "You okay? You sounded like if you need someone to cheer you up?"</p><p>"Rodimus is supposed to meet me here. We told each other that-"</p><p>"Not to worry, here" he hands him a yellow Energon drink that tasted like Pineapple "Drink this. It's yellow which means happiness. I hope you'll love it!"</p><p>Drink sips it and it tasted GREAT! He asked him if he can have some more approximately about... 5 or 9 cups of Energon Pineapple and Skids went to get some more for a thirsty samurai. Then, Rodimus had arrived and searched for Drift, until he found him sitting on the couch, waiting for something or someone.</p><p>"Drift, I'm here! Sorry if I made you left out, but Magnus punish me and I had to escape my nightmare. Anyways, I'm here!"</p><p>Drift turned around and saw Rodimus and smiles, "RODIMUS! YOU'VE CAME! I'm so glad you're here!"</p><p>They hugged and kissed until Rodimus lowers Drift onto the couch and rubs his waist. <em>It felt so good and smoothing! </em>Drift thought and Rodimus bites his neck and licks him, until Skids came by with 10 cups of Energon Pineapple and blushed.</p><p>"Ahem!"</p><p>They both stopped on what they're doing and turned to Skids and blushed.</p><p>"I can see you both are "busy" with stuff and I'm very sorry for bothering ya, but here your Energon Pineapple"</p><p>"Thanks Skids! I'm glad that you've brought the equal amount for me and captain" smiled Drift</p><p>"No problem" he went over to Drift Audio and whispered "Rodimus is your Conjunx Endura, right?"</p><p>Drift froze and answered, "I'm not sure. The truth is... I'm in love with three men and I don't know who to pick!" </p><p>He laid his head onto the soft pillow and groaned. It's going to be hard by picking who should he be with and it requires thinking and heart opening. Skids left and went to wash some dishes, while Rodimus smirks to Drift and asked, "Wanna continue with the slurping???"</p><p>Drift blushed and nodded and they both continued on what they were doing.</p><hr/><p>Ratchet was at the hospital and went to where Red Alert asked him to meet him at. Once he arrived, he look at the comma and sigh in relief. He was glad that Drift wasn't the patient with the new disease.</p><p>"So tell me Red Alert, what kind of sickness does this disease carries?" asked the concern medic</p><p>"The sickness contains vomiting, headache, stomach pain, faints, and eye bleeding. We may not know who or what have cause this disease, but we're working on it. It may have been spreading to the whole planet? We should tell different team names and warn them about the disease"</p><p>"Yes, but we <em>need</em>  to name the virus!"</p><p>Red Alert and Ratchet thought for a name of the virus that was spreading. Then Red Alert had an idea</p><p>"How about VX-20? Does that sounds good enough?"</p><p>Ratchet thought for a second. He heard of many virus Earth are having like the Spanish flu and Covid-19, but this virus they're having is serious, which means that he has to spend less of his time trying to get Drift's attention and focus more on finding a cure to the virus.</p><p>"Fine. We can name that new virus "VX-20". That's sound good, but right now, we need to save other patient and I hope this disease isn't dangerous and deadly like what Earthy' are having"</p><p>"Don't tell me about the virus they're having. I heard that some places are doing a "Lockdown" and-"</p><p>"LESS TALKING ABOUT EARTH AND MORE FOCUSING ON CYBERTRON'S PATIENT!" yell the medic and they both went on saving the patient and called to other team groups out there about VX-20 and hurried.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the base, Ultra Magnus was heading to check on Rodimus to see if he's in his room or not and thought <em>Why should I check on him if he's just a bot who doesn't give a damn fuck? Is it because he focus on being himself than listening to others? </em>Once he opened the door, he peak over and was about to say, "Rodimus are you in here?", until a wind was rustling through the air and he stormed inside the room and realized... Rodimus wasn't in his room. He looked at the recorder and it was making some snoring noise and he threw it on the wall and yell, "RODIMUS YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD ONCE YOU GET BACK HERE!!"</p><p>At the bar, Drift and Rodimus had lubricant all over them and smelled like lubricant. They were exhausted and Drift felt a pain in his valve, but wasn't sure what it was. He tried to get up and walk, but it creates more pain and he sat down slowly and cautious and was tired.</p><p>"Rodimus, can you h-help me? My valve hurts and I don't know why?"</p><p>"Maybe because I was overloading you too much or I was tasting your valve? Got to admit, but it was tasty when I licked you valve. How does my spikes taste like Drifty?"</p><p>Drift blushed and said, "Your spikes taste extraordinary, but why are you asking me this kind of question?"</p><p>"Because it was the only thing I have in mind"</p><p>The samurai thought for a moment. Why would a captain of the ship would ask him a weird question that sounded very sexual? He wondered for a minute and answered, "I must also admit, but your spikes taste good! We should do-"</p><p>Suddenly, a group of thug walked up to Drift and Rodimus and grabbed Drift.</p><p>"HEY! Let me go!" yelled Drift in nervousness</p><p>"I think we should keep this cutie" said one of the thugs</p><p>Rodimus tried to get Drift back, but one of the thug member shoved him and Rodimus punch him.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Getting my boyfriend back!"</p><p>They laughed at him and was about to leave with Drift on their arms, but Rodimus grab a pole and smack them on their head and later... their was a bar fight going on and Skids could imagine what would Swerve react</p><p>"YAY! A BAR FIGHT! SIGN ME IN!" said Whirl happily and there was a lot of men and women fighting in the bar. Drift on the other hand was trying to escape the fight, but one of the femme bot whack him with a fan and Drift fell on the ground as the four fembots were kicking him and beating him up. Energon came out of his mouth as he coughed violently and felt his side chest break and he was too weak to defend himself, until the cops arrived and everyone was attacking the cops as well. It was a mess and Drift had a bruise on his arm and was crawling to the exit. He barely made it out alive.</p><p>It was raining and Drift tried to stand, but his pussy hurts a lot and he was injured if only there was a doctor in the house. Then, someone puts an umbrella over him. It was Perceptor and he offered Drift to keep his umbrella.</p><p>"Percy? W-What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was also going to say that, but you were the first one to say that. I am out here because I was studying the new virus that happened today. What are <em>you </em>doing out here all by yourself?"</p><p>"I-I was at Swerve's bar and I had some Energon Pineapple drink and it was tasty, until Rodimus finally arrived and we drank and make out. He was overloading me six times and I had to overload him four times and I suck his spikes. I know it sounds disgusting, but-"</p><p>"No need to embarrassed yourself. Although, it does sound interesting?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Perceptor nodded and Drift continued on with his story</p><p>"Rodimus was biting and nibbling my neck and it felt so good. Then, we were exhausted and tired from interfacing, until a group of thugs bots looked like if they were going to kidnap me, but thankfully, Rodimus saved me, until there was a big fight going on and I was beaten up by a femme bot and she was so strong, she nearly killed me a-and I was so frighten, I thought I would've die"</p><p>Perceptor smiled at the samurai and place his hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry about your injuries, but maybe I can take you on a ride?" Drift smiled and Drift blushed. <em>Perceptor is a nice guy</em>  he thought and tried to get up, but his pussy still hurts and Perceptor notice him limpingand moaning in pain.</p><p>"Are you seriously hurt? We should take you straight away to the doctor"</p><p>"N-No I'm fine" said the painful samurai as he tried to get up, but the more he tries to stand, the more pain his pussy would feel.</p><p>"I-I think you're right Percy, I do need to see a doctor"</p><p>Perceptor smiled and fold the umbrella, put it on his wrist, and carried Drift in bridal style and deep inside him, he was worried about Drift and hoped that he would be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. #8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus came back to his room and sat down on his bed, until someone turned on the light. It was Ultra Magnus and he looked angry.</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"Why weren't in your room?"</p><p>"What do you mean I wasn't in my-"</p><p>"DON'T TELL ME IN EXCUSE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. THE WINDOW WAS OPENED AND I NOTICED IT BEFORE OPENING YOUR QUILT."</p><p>Rodimus was busted. He didn't know what to say, but the only thing he has in his mind is his injuries he had during the bar fight, but he forget to get someone and it is Drift and he had a bad feeling that he's still in the bar, dying and suffering from others.</p><p>"Magnus, can I at least go back to the bar and-"</p><p>"And get drunk? No wonder every bots love to go to the bar because they want to have fun and get drunk all night"</p><p>"No, you don't understand! It's Drift and I think he's"</p><p>"Drift? You mean that samurai who did all of the cleaning for you?"</p><p>"Yes, but I-"</p><p>"No need to get him. He'll be alright. Besides, he can handle any fight by himself. For now on, there <em>WILL </em>be security camera in your room and that'll help me see you and not letting you go anywhere, unless if you do what I say. Understood?"</p><p>Rodimus sigh, "Yes sir" and the big bot left the room. He was frustrated and thought <em>Magnus can't act like if  he's my father? Why should I listen to him if I could do whatever I want?</em> He went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack, a glass cup, and Energon bear and lays down on his bed. He opened the bottle of bear and pour it onto the cup and drank it while thinking about Drift. He was the sexiest and thickest samurai a captain would ever had and wondered why didn't he save him from a group of thugs that are trying to either kidnap him and rape him or trying to kill him with their knives. Then, Rodimus growled and throw the bear across the room and yelled, "I HATE YOU ULTRA MAGNUS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! DON'T HURT DRIFT PLEASE YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' BEAST!!"</p><hr/><p>Perceptor made it back home and laid Drift on the couch. He comfort the pillow and told Drift to wait till Ratchet gets here. Drift nodded and sigh and thought <em>I've could've been killed by those moll during the fight </em> he thought nervously. He was glad that he survived in the near death experience.</p><p>"Percy, do you still have the books I was reading?"</p><p>"I think I may still have them, why?"</p><p>"I just want to read them a bit"</p><p>"Okay, if you say so"</p><p>Perceptor went to the book shelf and asked Drift, "What were the books you were reading about?"</p><p>Drift replied, "I think it was Cinder- Just bring all of them"</p><p>"Are you sure you are going to read them?"</p><p>Drift nodded and smiled, which made the scientist blush and gave him a pile of books and wondered <em>why is Drift reading some Earthy stories about a princess who was made for Disney? </em> He thought and handed Drift a ton of princess book and said, "Why are you reading these kind of stories if they don't exist?"</p><p>Drift smiled, "Because Earth have many wonderful stories than here. In Cybertron, the only story I hear is war and gore, but Earth have many wonderful stories"</p><p>Perceptor may not agree with him, but he knows how much Drift love human stories.</p><p>Ratchet had finally arrived and knocked on the door. Perceptor opened the door and welcomed Ratchet.</p><p>"So... who's the patient I need to cure?"</p><p>"Drift"</p><p>Ratchet froze and blushed when he hears the word "Drift". Then, he shook his head and pretended that nothing happened to him.</p><p>"Ratchet, are you in one of those Earth land they call it "lala-land?" They say that it's the most-"</p><p>"TELL ME DRIFT'S PROBLEM?!?! PLEASE TELL ME HE DOESN'T HAVE THE VX-20 VIRUS"</p><p>Perceptor was confused and said, "No he does not have the virus, but he does have a broken side rib"</p><p>"Really? Anything else?"</p><p>Drift looked over at Ratchet and waved at him. Ratchet notice him waving and waved back at him and sigh happily, until Perceptor shook Ratchet so hard, he made the doctor grab a wrench and smack him so hard and was chasing him around the room. Drift watched Ratchet as he chases Perceptor around him and thought <em>Ratchet sure is a beast when it comes to using a wrench?</em> He imagined that Ratchet was a beast and he was the princess. He chuckled when he thought of that and wondered <em>what about Percy? What kind of a prince is kind and caring to his princess?</em>  He read some of the stories and so far. no luck.</p><p>When he was reading "The beauty and the beast" Ratchet walked up to Drift and asked, "Perceptor told me that your pussy hurts, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but now, I think it's healing, but you can help me on curing my pussy?"</p><p>"Your pussy?" Ratchet face turned super red and Drift nodded. "I don't know why it's hurting, but I did do the research and it said that "Pain in the V***** could be caused by: An infection- thrush or a sexually transmitted-"</p><p>"DON'T SAY THE WHOLE REASON OF WHY YOUR PUSSY IT HURTING A LOT!!" said the blushing doctor and Drift stop saying the whole answer to his question and injuries.</p><p>"Okay, but one day, you'll admit this!"</p><p>Ratchet roll his optics and went to find the cure to heal Drift "pussy". Once he came back with the cure and noticed that Drift had fallen asleep and there was a book mark to where he stopped reading. He opened the book and starts reading the part to where Drift had left off</p><p>
  <em>The clock strikes twelve and Cinderella rushed out of the palace. She dropped one of her slippers on the way to the staircase and was about to pick it up, but the prince was after her and she ran off to the carriage and left without picking up her glass slipper. The carriage turned back into a pumpkin, the horses turned back into mice, the coachmen turned back into a horse, the footmen turned back into a dog, and Cinderella's dress turned back into a ragged dress she wore when her stepsisters rip it apart.</em>
</p><p>Ratchet was wondering why would Drift read these kind of stories if they're for girls only, but didn't care and placed the book on the table and left the room. Perceptor came by and took the books and put them onto the shelves and whispered <em>Good Night and sweet dreams Drift </em>and kissed his cheek and went to his lab to finish his latest experiment with Brainstorm.</p><hr/><p>In the lab, Brainstorm was waiting for Perceptor to arrived, until he finally made it and said, "God damn you were so long! What has taking your time apart from us?"</p><p>Perceptor replied, "I was with Drift and he told me that his pussy hurts"</p><p>"That's tough" chuckled Brainstorm and then a question came in mind, "Hey, do you like Drift?" he said in a smirk "Because if you do, then you'll never know whether there are other guys out there or women that likes him. They say that Drift is the most beautiful samurai and no one couldn't resist his hips"</p><p>"And what makes you think that?"</p><p>"No reason" said Brainstorm "Tell me. Do. You. Like. Him. Period."</p><p>Perceptor wasn't sure how to answer the question and asked, "Why are you asking me this? Is it because you're jealous of me? Don't tell me that you are jealous of me"</p><p>"Me jealous? NAH! I was just asking. Why would a scientist would fall in love with a samurai? Isn't that... obvious?"</p><p>"Obvious? Define obvious?"</p><p>Brainstorm roll his servos and sigh, "According to the dictionary Obvious means-"</p><p>"I don't need to hear the term Brainstorm" Perceptor said as a stubborn tone "I just want to know if you're jealous of me?"</p><p>"We aren't dating... yet?" Brainstorm blushed and hopes that the scientist didn't see his red face and Perceptor was confused and told him, "Why don't you go relax with your BFF Nautica and focus on not telling about my "crush"? That way, you don't have to think about that more often" said the scientist and Brainstorm walked out of the lab and went to his room and punched the pillow and put the pillow against his face and scream. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. #9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Brainstorm woke up and Nautica was outside standing there and was waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>"Nautica?" Brainstorm got out of bed and walked up to her. "What are you doing standing out here?"</p><p>"Oh you're finally awake!" smiled Nautica brightly "I was going to ask you if you want to come eat breakfast or lunch with me. What do you prefer if you aren't busy"</p><p>"With what?" asked Brainstorm. Nautica froze and felt embarrassed. She doesn't even know his schedule throughout the day. How is she supposed to invite him if she doesn't know his daily schedule? Brainstorm had always spend his time with Perceptor everyday and would spend less of his time with her. What is she supposed to say?</p><p>"If you're not doing anything with Perceptor, then maybe you could hang out with... me?" she smiled awkwardly and Brainstorm laughed at her. "You know you don't have to spend you time with me, right? I'm always with Percy all day and I don't have any break. So sorry Nautica"</p><p>He walked away and Nautica was stumped. "Why won't you come and hang out with me Brainstorm?" mumbled Nautica. Then, she realized something</p><p>
  <em>Does he actually likes Perceptor? Please tell me that this is a joke?!</em>
</p><p>Ratchet was cleaning his med-bay (Like always xp) and couldn't stop thinking about what Drift said about his pain in the pussy</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, but now, I think it's healing, but you can help me on curing my pussy, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your pussy?" Ratchet face turned super red and Drift nodded. "I don't know why it's hurting, but I did do the research and it said that "Pain in the V***** could be caused by: An affection- thrush or a sexually transmitted-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DON'T SAY THE WHOLE OF WHY YOUR PUSSY IS HURTING A LOT!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback end...</strong>
</p><p>Ratchet started daydreaming, until Red Alert smack him with a pole and said, "No time for day sleepers. We've got work to do!"</p><p>"HEY!" yelled Ratchet. "Isn't that I'm supposed to do? Smack people with a wrench and you smacking others with a pole? What's stronger and painner? A pole or a wrench? Obviously, I would say a wrench is much stronger than that skinny-"</p><p>"We don't have TIME TO TALK ABOUT WHO'S SHIT IS STRONGER!!" yelled Red Alert. "Many patients from around the world is dying and <strong>WE </strong>have to do something about this or otherwise the whole planet would turned from Cybertron to a sickness planet filled with a billion of Cybertronians extinct and do you want to know who's going to be here in this world after all of the citizens died out?!"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"NO ONE!!" Ratchet knew that Red Alert was right. If they don't stop the disease, then there's only just nothing, but a ghost town filled with many of the lives of screaming and crying bots who wanted to be healed, but their wish didn't come true.</p><p>The med-bay was super busy. Many patient were mostly the ones with the VX-20 virus and many of them were dying FAST. Many doctors from around the world called to the doctors and told them about the populations of the citizens and animals as well. Ratchet was thinking about Drift and was hoping that he doesn't catch the virus as well as others the grumpy doctor cared about the most in his spark.</p><hr/><p>Perceptor was heading to bed cause he had a long nightswift during his experiment. He felt tired and wanted a warm bath, so he headed straight to the bathroom, but then he heard someone singing in the bathroom. It sounded nice, wonderful, ad beautiful. He opened the door quietly and peeked into the shower to find out that it was DRIFT! He was the one that was singing in the shower and was pretending that the back scratcher was the microphone and the shampoo were the audience. Perceptor smiled until he accidentally knock over the towels that are on the hanger and Drift stopped singing.</p><p>"PERCEPTOR?! W-What are you doing here?" Drift asked shyly with some embarrassment filled in his face. The scientist blushed and respond with a nice, calm, and a gentle voice "I came to take a shower after my nightshift. Apparently, I did heard your singing voice"</p><p>Drift gasp and was even more embarrassed. He doesn't want anyone to know that he had a special hidden talent inside of him for the whole time. "Drift, may I say something about your singing voice?"</p><p>"S-Sure?"</p><p>"Your singing sounds beautiful, it filled my listening audios with joy and love. I loved how you always sang so softly, it's like if you're a-"</p><p>"THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL WORDS, BUT AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME TO FINISHED MY BATH?!?!" Drift blushed, especially Perceptor and they looked away. Perceptor had an idea.</p><p>"Would you mind if I join you?"</p><p>Drift blushed even more and nodded his head. They both were in a shower together and it made them feel like if they were a husband and a wife who share their bathtime with their spouse. Perceptor entered the bathtub and they both smiled at each other and start cleaning each other. Drift grabbed the soap flower and was washing his arms and legs and handed it to Perceptor and he washed his arms, back, and legs, until Drift asked, "Can you wash my thigh?"</p><p>"Y-Your thigh?" Perceptor said with a blush on his cheeks</p><p>"Yeah. After all, we <strong>are</strong> showering together, right?"</p><p>Perceptor smiled and placed his hands with the soap flower onto his thigh and rubs it. Drift smiles and made a happy relief noise and Perceptor smiled.</p><p>After the bath, Drift came out of the tub and wrap the towel around his hip and turned towards Perceptor and said, "Thank you for showering me. Without you, I would've been singing in the shower for a very long time." </p><p>"My pleasure, but your singing voice sounds very scientific"</p><p>"Scientific?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, indeed" said Perceptor and Drift blow kissed him and left the bathroom. Perceptor smiled and blushed and watch Drift's hip swaying and Perceptor starts to drool and shook his head, but he couldn't resist those hip. The movement, the thickness, and pure sexy and Perceptor tries to control himself and told himself "<em>Don't think about those hips Perceptor. Don't. Think. About. Them. No, but those hips... DRIFT!!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. #10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift was washing everyone's laundry. He felt tired and wanted to relax, but knew that chores are one of the most important part of the key to the essential part of cleaning. Then, his phone starts to ring and when he looked over and checked to see who's calling, it was his step-mother.</p><p>"Oh no" said the nervous samurai. He grabbed his backpack and searched for the same fairy tale story like himself and realized... he's Cinderella.</p><p>"She's okay, but doing chores is NOT my favorite part of being Cinderella. Cindy's step-mother is so cruel and she even has her two step sister and I even have a step sister. I wonder what's next?" He opened the book and it reads...</p><p>
  <em>Cinderella lived with her step-mother and her two step-sisters and they treated her with disrespect. They let Cinderella do all of the chores for them and-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>RING RING RING!</strong>
</p><p>The phone ringing was getting louder and louder and Drift know the rule. If you don't respond the call, you ain't going no where, but home. Drift picks up the call and respond with a nice, gentle, and shaky voice. "Hello?"</p><p>"Drift, why haven't you got home, yet?!"</p><p>"I'm supposed to be at... home?"</p><p>"Yes, Yes, Yes. I want you to come home and I will give you the list of food and supplies we need PRONTO!!"</p><p>"But why can't you let Moonshadow and-"</p><p>"NOW!"</p><p>She hung up the call and Drift felt like he wants to grab a sword and kill her, but he does know that his parents are watching him from above and he doesn't want to show them how bad he is. They love him. They know that he makes mistakes. They also know that he's having a hard time and a hard life with his step siblings and his step-mother would treat him like a slave, but they'll always help him by going into his dream and hang out with him and would give advice to him about how to deal with the situation. For now, he's all alone, but he does have two friends, which is Windblade and Crosshairs. They helped him overcome whatever challenges he's having to deal with.</p><p>"If only you were here mother and father. Then, you could BOTH kick their ass and-"</p><p>"Kick their ass? Huh, isn't that...obvious?"</p><p>He turned around and there was Rodimus, leaning against the wall and Drift stood there with his eyes all teared up.</p><p>"Why do you want your parents to kick, um, whoever's ass?" asked the captain.</p><p>"B-Because... my step-mother is cruel and she never want me to relax, but LET'S ME DO ALL OF THE CHORES AND-AND- I FELT LIKE A SLAVE WHO'S GOING TO BE SLAUGHTER BY MY STEP MOTHER AND STEP SISTERS!!"</p><p>He went down on his knee and cried and Rodimus walked up to him and kneeled down next to him and hugged him. "I know how it feels to have someone letting you do all of the chores. Magnus does that to me a lot because he thinks that I'm lazy, but the truth is... I am, but I would do my assignment if I had some help."</p><p>Rodimus lays Drift onto his chest plate and was comforting him as he watches him cry. "Can you tell me where are your <em>real </em>parents?"</p><p>"T-There no longer with me. My father died from a red rust and my mother died from murder. Someone killed her, but the detective don't know who killed her"</p><p>"I am sorry for you loss, but you should try to push your life over the wall"</p><p>"O-Over the wall?"</p><p>"Yeah. Keep doing your stuff until you finally went over the wall"</p><p>Drift stopped crying and smiled, "Thank you, captain"</p><p>"You're welcome!" They both got up and Drift kissed Rodimus on the cheek and carried the laundry basket and walked away. Rodimus put his hands over his cheek and yelled, "A SEXY SAMURAI KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!!!" Drift peeked over at him and walked away. He knew that Rodimus would totally say that. Why? Since Rodimus calls Drift "sexy" every time and he appreciate that com</p><hr/><p>Moonshadow ,Nautica, and Velocity were at Landmine's Coffee shop, talking about the invitation they all received</p><p>"Did you all get the invitation from Skids?" said Nautica</p><p>"I did!" Velocity said while waiting in line </p><p>"Me too. What do you think the party is going to be about?"</p><p>Moonshadow read the invitation. It said...</p><p>
  <em>Dear bots and cons who are invited to the party,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be held at Swerve's Bar. There'll be food, beverage, and dances! You can bring your family and friends along and wear a party mask! Hope to see you all there!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From Skids</em>
</p><p>"He never mentioned anything about-"</p><p>"What can I get you?" asked Landmine, "Would you like a hot cross bun, a cookie or a-"</p><p>"JUST GET US SOMETHING QUICK, DUMBASS!!" yelled Moonshadow and Landmine nodded his head and went to grab a coffee and handed it to her. "UGH! This coffee is too cold. Do you even know how to make-"</p><p>Nautica covered Moonshadow's mouth and smiled, "Don't worry Landmine. She's just joking around, that's all. Not that she's saying those bad stuff or anything"</p><p>"I think we should go?" said Velocity "Or else he won't allow us to come to his coffee shop ever again"</p><p>They dashed out of the shop and when they came out, Moonshadow noticed a flower shop that was filled with beautiful flowers owned by Tailgate. She went to the shop and had an idea. Since she and Ratchet are "Best Friend Forever" she realized that their relationship has gone bigger and closer, so maybe she could invite him over to Skids party and they could be partners. She also had an another friend and that is Ambulon.</p><p>"Hello Tailgate. How much cost are those red roses bouquet?"</p><p>"10$"</p><p>"What about the romantic note or a letter?"</p><p>"5$"</p><p>She handed him 15$ and walked away. She sat down on the bench and grabbed out the note and a pencil and wrote</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ratchet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never thought our relationship has gone bigger and closer and I want to tell you that I love you and I want you to be my partner at Skids party. Will you be my partner and Sparkmate?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Moonshadow</em>
</p><p>She puts the note inside the bouquet and walked away happily and was heading for the hospital since Ratchet is a medic and works there a lot. While that's busy.... Drift was at his step-mother's home and she gave him a list of items he needs to buy at the market.</p><p>"Now make sure you get here on time, got it?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am"</p><p>He left and thought about visiting Ratchet. He thought to himself, "<em>If I visit Ratchet at the med-bay, maybe we could go and eat lunch? </em>and went to the med-bay first, then the market.</p><p>At the Med-bay, Drift entered and every mechs and femme looked at him like if he was a celebrity and it made him felt uncomfortable. He approached to the waiting line and was bored. Some bots were talking about how hot n' sexy he looks. Others are taking picture of him and would pretend that they're dating him. Minutes has passed by and it was finally Drift's turn and when he asked the femme about Ratchet, she was bored and answered in a gruffy voice, "He's busy with a patient with the VX-20 virus, but you can wait here if you want to"</p><p>"Okay, I guess?" confused and concerned, he sat down, but didn't feel like sitting and waiting for him. He went to the cafe and ordered coffee and sat down all alone, until Ratchet finally arrived and notice Drift sat at the table lonely. He decided to sat with him and talk to him about the invitation.</p><p>"RATTY! YOU'RE HERE!!"</p><p>"Don't say that out loud! It's embarrassing!"</p><p>"To me, it's cute"</p><p>He smiled and gives Ratchet the list of items his step-mother needs and said, "Can you come with me to the market please? I don't like it whenever any bots or cons are looking at me. It feels like if they're going to rape me or worst... sexual abuse-"</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll try to go to the market with you. If not, then why don't you try to defend yourself"</p><p>"Defend myself?"</p><p>"YES! You have a samurai sword and you can use it to slice-"</p><p>"But I don't like hurting or killing anyone. I just want them to live and that's it"</p><p>Ratchet rolled his optics. "It's important to protect yourself. Otherwise, you'll end up in a sexual side and not the safe side. Do you want me to teach you how to-"</p><p>"No thanks I'm good" smiled the samurai and Ratchet thought to himself <em>This is going to be harder than I thought</em>. Then Ratchet remembered something. "Did you get the invitation?"</p><p>"What invitation?"</p><p>"To Skids party"</p><p>"No, why?"</p><p>"The letter says that you can invite your friends and family, so I want you to be my partner"</p><p>He hold Drift's hand and looked at him into the eye. Drift also looked at him in the eyes and blushed. Is <em>he </em>allowed to go to the party? He wants to go, but what if his step-mother won't let him go? "Ratchet, I-I don't know how to answer this question, but..." his voice trailed off and Ratchet pull him closer to his chest plate and said, "If you don't want to go, then that's fine by me, unless if you want to"</p><p>Drift closed his eyes and cries on his chest plate and Ratchet hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "I don't know why you're crying, but it's alright. I'm here and I will always be here. If there's someone that's bothering you, I will protect you and attack them with my mighty wrench"</p><p>Moonshadow came in the cafe and saw Ratchet hugging Drift. She watched them and was heartbroken. Ambulon was also headed for the cafe since he's on break, he notice Moonshadow and stayed behind her. He wondered why she stood there and realized one thing. She's watching the Dratchet moment and she was so frustrated, she threw the bouquet in the trash and turned around with a surprised to see Ambulon.</p><p>"A-Ambulon? Please tell me that you didn't see-Fuck off!" </p><p>She walked away and Ambulon picked up the bouquet and kept it with him. He knows that she's in love with Ratchet, but the grumpy doc... actually doesn't have any feelings towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. #11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I forgot to mention one thing!<br/>For Drift x Perceptor, their story is "Cinderella"<br/>For Drift x Ratchet, their story is "The beauty and the beast"<br/>For Drift x Rodimus, I'm trying to figure out what kind of fairy tale story matches them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hugging the samurai, Drift lets go and freaks out. "SHIT! I'M SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE MARKET AND-"</p><p>"Don't worry. You still have time to go to the market. I would go with you, but I have a bunch of patients waiting for me"</p><p>"Patients?"</p><p>"Yes. They have a deadly disease called "VX-20". It's dangerous and we're trying to figure out a way to cure the infection"</p><p>"Oh, then... HAVE FUN WITH THE PATIENT RATTY!!!"</p><p>Ratchet yanked Drift arm and whispered dark, "DON'T. CALL. ME. RATTY."</p><p>But the hot samurai wasn't scared, but instead he smiled and kissed him on the forehead and skipping along happily while humming and Ratchet listened to his humming tone. It was beautiful, lovely, and sweet like no bots or cons could do. He thought maybe Drift should have a career that involves singing, but what could it be?</p><p>Drift was finally at the market and saw Perceptor at the market as well. He decided to ask Percy if they could stroll together like a couple.</p><p>"Hey Percy!" smiled Drift "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Perceptor turns towards Drift and replied, "I came here to find some food that could fit into my experiment. Lately, I've been thinking..."</p><p>Drift thought he was singing "Happier by Marshmallow &amp; Bastille" so he began to sing "I want you to be happier. I want you to be-"</p><p>"What in the world are you singing?"</p><p>"Happier by Marshmallow &amp; Bastille. Does it makes you feel happy or happier or happi-"</p><p>"No, I wasn't thinking about that"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"I was thinking about the invitation of-"</p><p>"Skids? Ratty told me that and he wants me to be his partner"</p><p>"Did you accept?"</p><p>"I-I might have forgot? Sorry?"</p><p>Perceptor chuckled. "It's okay, but at least you've got me to be your partner"</p><p>"You? B-But I'm not allowed to go somewhere because of my step-mother's rule. If you don't do your-"</p><p>"Chores? She sounds strict. If I were you, I would ignore her and go to the party"</p><p>Drift thought for a moment. If he ignores her rule, she would totally kill him, but if he did what he was told to do, then he could go to the party? Isn't that what he really wanted? </p><p>"Percy, I..."</p><p>His voice trailed off and Perceptor was concerned about him. "Drift?"</p><p>"I... I... I want you to stroll around the market with me as a couple?!" He made a grin face, which was embarrassing and Perceptor giggles. "Okay, if you want to"</p><p>Drift squealed and the scientist hold his hand and they start to stroll around the market like a married couple. Drift laid his head onto Percy's shoulder and did a happy sigh. After going to the market and buying some stuff they need, they were about to go to the coffee shop, until Drift turned to his right and saw a fashion store with beautiful dresses, skirt, and many more, and found a beautiful red dress.</p><p>(I will put the link so that you guys can check it out)</p><p>"Drift, what are you-Oh, I can see that you're interested in buying that dress, are you?"</p><p>The samurai nodded and was squealing so loud that everyone around them were starring at him and Perceptor said, "Don't worry. He won't explode. He's just... anxious, that's all"</p><p>Everyone continued to do their business and Peceptor carried Drift and starts complaining, "PERCY!!! THE DRESS?!?"</p><p>"You can buy it in your <em>own </em>time, but for now, let us relax"</p><p>"Okay: sigh the samurai sadly and he looked back at the dress and put his hand over the glass and whispered, "Someday, you'll be mine. Trust me. I know I will HAVE IT!" and continued walking with Perceptor to the Coffee shop.</p><p>At the coffee shop, Perceptor and Drift sat down at the soft comfy chair with a dining table against the wall. A waitress came by and handed them the menu and walked away.</p><p>"Let's see what's on the menu! We've got hot tea that's hot like Rodimus, a warm chocolate that's warm like you, and a milk that is cold, but good like Ratchet"</p><p>"Why are you describing the drinks as-"</p><p>"Because they remind me of all of you three. Rodimus, he's fine. We fuck a bunch of times. Ratchet... he's like a beast who would attack you with a wrench, but I know deep inside of him, he's kind and you are gentle, nice, and caring. You wouldn't let anything bad happens to me"</p><p>"Oh really" said Perceptor with a suspicious tone "What do we three have in common?"</p><p>Drift smiled. "Prince! Of course! See, I have the books with me"</p><p>He picked up his bag and searched through and grabs out two of the books, which is "Beauty and the beast" and "Cinderella".</p><p>"See" said Drift. "In <em>Beauty and the beast </em>a princess name "Belle" was in a castle because her father was imprisoned"</p><p>"But Ratchet doesn't imprisoned anyone in his med-bay" chuckled the scientist.</p><p>"I know, but the beast is grouchy and grumpy, like Ratty and he needs to learn how to be kind and respect others"</p><p>"I see....Ratchet is the beast because he's grumpy and needs to learn how to be kind"</p><p>"Exact-"</p><p>"DRIFT, WE NEED TO TALK!" he turned around and there was his step-sister, Moonshadow and she was furious and looked like if she was planning on killing him.</p><p>"Moonshadow? W-What are you doing here? I thought you were busy doing the "usual" like sewing clothes, designing-"</p><p>"NO! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY ARE YOU WITH MY BOYFRIEND!?"</p><p>"Perceptor?" his voice sounded like if he's going to cry. "No, not the nerd. What I'm trying to say is... RATCHET! WE'VE BEEN DATING SINCE FOREVER!!</p><p>"B-But he never mentioned anything about you. He loves me and I know he does. Deep inside his spark, he doesn't have any feelings for a stupid, bastard, and a retard like you!"</p><p>Moonshadow laughed and replied, "He's just using you. Since when did he ever said "I love you"? Probably till you regret to him that you have other boyfriend, right?"</p><p>Drift growled and yelled, "I DON'T HAVE MANY BOYFRIEND!" </p><p>"Don't lie to me. I know you do have a lot of boyfriend. Oh, and if you don't tell me the truth, then I'm going to expose all of the lies you never told everyone, even Ratchet would hear all of your lies and he'll DEFINITELY kick your ass"</p><p>Drift made a fist and cries as he leaves the shop. "DRIFT!!" yelled Perceptor "Don't leave me hanging here! Look at what you did to poor Drift Moonshadow. Ratchet doesn't even have feelings for you."</p><p>"He <em>does </em>have feelings for me. He just doesn't know how to say them out to his favorite femme in the whole Cybertronian world!"</p><p>Perceptor got up and went to look for Drift, but he's no where to be found.</p><hr/><p>Back at the headquarters, Ultra Magnus was busy going through the data report of how many crew have died from the deadly disease which is the VX-20. Then, Rodimus came in and sat down next to him.</p><p>"Hello Magnus! What a normal day, isn't it?"</p><p>"Magnus roll his optics. "That's because everyday <em>is </em>a normal day"</p><p>"Well, for you, but me NAH! I'm going on a quest!"</p><p>"Not again! Please don't tell me that you're still want to see the knights of-"</p><p>"NOPE! It's going to be better than <em>that</em>! I'm going on a quest to ask Drift on a date and we would have a FUCK NIGHT!!!"</p><p>"<strong>FREAK </strong>NIGHT?" said Magnus confused about what is the captain talking about. "No silly. I'm talking about <em>THE FUCK NIGHT</em>  as in what adults do. It's like pushing your spikes into-"</p><p>"I KNOW WHAT THAT IS, but what are you going to have in your "fuck" night?"</p><p>"Well..." said Rodimus "I was going to say right here in front of you, but that would gross you out like always, but if I accidently get Drift into sparked mode, I would assign you on a easy simple task!"</p><p>"And what kind of "easy simple task" are you going to assign me?"</p><p>"TAKING CARE OF SPARKLING WITH A S AT THE END!!!"</p><p>Ultra Magnus froze... taking care of sparkling could be fun, but having <em>too </em>many sparkling would means a lot of children on the board. "And how many exactly do you want to have?"</p><p>"Which one? How many <em>fucks</em> do I want or how many <em>sparkling</em> do I want?"</p><p>"BOTH!!"</p><p>"How many fucks do I want? As long as it's passion and-"</p><p>"BE MORE SPECIFIC?!?!?!?!!!!"</p><p>"Fine. I want something that is estimated from either around 10 or 20 or more?"</p><p>"And <em>how </em>many sparkling do you want?"</p><p>"Hm... let's say it depends on how much fucks I gave Drift. Then, THAT is how much sparkling I wanted... IT'S GOING TO BE FUN!!!!!!!!!"</p><p>"Tell me about it" mumbles Magnus and Rodimus left the room. "Well, if Drift is invited to Skids party, then he can at least be my partner right?"</p><p>"As you wish" sigh Magnus, until Ratchet came in the headquarter and waved at him. "Ratchet, what would you do to Drift if you are planning on a party just the two of you?"</p><p>"What would I do? Good question... I would simply take him on a walk and look at the stars and watch the fireworks shoot into the sky and if someone is going to kidnap him or hurt him I WOULD BEAT THEIR ASS TILL THEY RAN AWAY LIKE A YOUNGLING!!! Why?"</p><p>"Just asking" said Magnus and the doctor was confused. Why would Magnus ask him <em>that </em>kind of question? He gave Magnus a paper on the VX-20 virus and headed out of the room when Perceptor and Brainstorm came in the room.</p><p>"Magnus, me and Percy wants to know if the Doc gave you a paper on the virus"</p><p>"Yes, yes he did and may I ask you both a question?"</p><p>"Sure" said Brainstorm</p><p>"Of course. Does it involved science?" said Perceptor</p><p>"No, not at all. It involves.... Drift"</p><p>Both of them froze and looked at each other, until Brainstorm was the first one to speak, "HA! I ain't got time for him. He may be sexy and all of that, but nothing isn't compared to me and Perceptor as our duo name would be.... BRAINCEPTOR!!"</p><p>"Brainceptor?" Perceptor was confused, "What do you mean by <em>Brainceptor</em>? I'd like to learn more on our duet. If me and Drift were duos, our name would be... Driftceptor. It sounds nice though. I should ask him though whether he likes it or not"</p><p>"Can I ask you two my question about Drift?!?!" said Magnus furiously. "What's the question??" asked Brainstorm. "The question is... what would you do to Drift if you are planning on a party just the two of you?"</p><p>Brainstorm made a face, "Drift?! Nah, I would pretend that I'm going to our party and stay in my room and if he ask me why I didn't come, I would tell him because he's stealing my Percy- I mean I'm not a fan of two person party?"</p><p>"What about you Perceptor?"</p><p>"I would set up a romantic dinner and sat together by the fire and let our body warmed up a bit. Why are you asking us a question about Drift? Did he told you about what would we do-"</p><p>"No, I was just testing you to see if you passed the "dating" test" said Magnus and both of the scientist walked away. </p><p>The sun was setting and Magnus checked on the list to see if he finished doing his duties. </p><p>"Let's see what I'm finished and what I'm not finished with..."</p><p>
  <strike>Check the engines</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Buy a "Bellzi Shiba Inu Toy Stuffed Animal Dog</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>See if the cabinets are tidy up</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>See if Rodimus did all of the cleaning</strike>
</p><p>"Yep, it looks like I'm finished with everything" he headed back to his room, but then, he hears a yelling noise and went to where it came from and the yelling noise was from Drift and Ratchet.</p><p>"I wonder what's up with them?" thought Magnus and he peaks over the corner and listens to the conversation.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND MOONSHADOW AREN'T DATING?! SHE TOLD ME THAT BOTH OF YOU ARE DATING!!" sob Drift. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF YOU DID, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!!"</p><p>"I DIDN'T TOLD YOU BECAUSE SHE'S LYING. WE ARE NOT DATING. YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT I-"</p><p>"STOP LYING!" said Drift and he slapped Ratchet in the face so hard and slammed the door shut and Ratchet growled. </p><p>"I. Hate. You. Moonshadow!"</p><p>"What's all of the commotion?" said Swerve "I couldn't go to sleep because I kept hearing yelling in my dreams"</p><p>"Swerve, aren't you supposed to relax in your berth till the sparkling comes out?" said Ratchet</p><p>"Me? Nah, I just came to hear what was the yelling all about"</p><p>"Well" said Ratchet "I had a argument with Drift. He yelled at me for lying. He thought I was dating Moonshadow, but NO! She lies all the time, but the only person I love the most is Drift, not her"</p><p>"Are you going to Skids party because if you are, then I suggest you to tell him the whole truth"</p><p>"Yes i am going to Skids party, but what if Drift doesn't want to see me?"</p><p>"Don't worry. I know he may not want to see you, but try talking to him with sense."</p><p>Ratchet thought of the words and advice Swerve is giving him and smiled, "Swerve, thank you"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For giving me advice"</p><p>"I don't know what to say after that, but you're welcome!"</p><p>In Drift's room ,he lay down on his bed and cries. <em>Why would Ratchet lie to me like that? </em>he thought, until he had a call from his step-mother.</p><p>"DRIFT, WHY DIDN'T YOU CAME BACK HOME WITH ALL OF THE FOOD AND ITEMS I NEED!!"</p><p>"I-I was busy-"</p><p>"Busy with what?! Today, Moonshadow told me that you stole her beloved one Ratchet?! Is that true?"</p><p>Drift doesn't know what to say because he knows how much pain and awful to see Moonshadow's feeling get hurt, so he replied, "Maybe, but he still loves her!"</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>"Yes. Now please leave me-"</p><p>"Leave you what?! I've heard about the party of that nitwit and I've decided that... you're not allowed to go"</p><p>"Please ma'am! Just let me go for once!!"</p><p>"Fine, but YOU have to get here on time at 12:00 at midnight"</p><p>"Midnight? I could do that... sort of?"</p><p>She hung up the call and he got up and went to work on finding the perfect clothes he needs to wear for the party. It was hard to find the perfect clothes, until a knock on the door happened and when he opened it, there was a gift and a note from Perceptor. It reads...</p><p>
  <em>Dear Drift,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know how much you really wanted to wear this, so I've decided to buy one for you. I hope this will make you feel better!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Perceptor the scientist</em>
</p><p>"I wonder what could it be?" thought Drift and when he opened it, it was a red dress he saw from the fashion store and his dream came true! He tries it on and it fits perfectly! There was also a white high heel with a bit of glitter of them and it also fits on him! He looked into the mirror and he looked SPECTACULAR!!!</p><p>"Now I am ready to go to Skids party!" smiled Drift and he headed off the door and was heading to Skids party.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Rodimus was walking by Magnus room and went inside the room when he spotted him sleeping with his head lay on the table. He smiled and puts a blanket over him and whispers, "I'm going to Skids party. You behave, got it?" and tiptoed back out of the room.</p><p>Magnus was having a wonderful dream, but in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about what Rodimus, Ratchet, and Perceptor said. I'll show you what he's dreaming about!</p><p>
  <strong>In Magnus dream...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(He was dreaming about what would happen if Drift ends up with Rodimus)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magnus was sitting on his co-pilot chair when the three little sparkling were playing around him while the other two of the sparklings were bouncing on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you both stop please?!?" begged Magnus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! I want to play with uncle Maggy!!" said one of the sparkling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rodimus, can you do something to your... 5 OF YOUR CHILDREN!?!?!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rodimus was sitting on his chair, until Drift came in the room and sat on top of him. "Hey my hot captain" said Drift and kissed Rodimus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would, but I'm sorta busy right now, but you can carry them to your room and play with them"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BAD IDEA!!" yelled Magnus "What kind of a father would-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me. I think I spill my drink onto your lap?" said the femme sparkling "Can you get me another drink, please???"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine" sigh Magnus and he got up and went to grab another drink and all of the sparkling were following him and as he headed for the femme sparkling new drink, he could hear Drift calling Rodimus "Daddy" and his moan as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"CAN'T YOU TWO GO TO SOMEWHERE PRIVACY?!?!" yelled Magnus "Cause your children is going to hear it and learn it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, but I've told you to take them to your room" said Rodimus and he shuts the door and locks it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THIS. IS. A. NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magnus woke up and realized it was a dream and went back to sleeping hoping that it isn't Rodimus and Drift, but this time, it was Ratchet and Drift.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Drift and Ratchet were strolling around the park till one of the bots walked up to Drift and Ratchet smack them with a hammer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down Ratty" said Drift "It's just my friend Windblade"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well tell WINDBLADE to not come close to my precious samurai or else she'll get what she'll deserve!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drift rolled his optic and smiled, "She's not a treat, but she IS friendly. Are you trying to protect me from others or you're just jealous?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Both" replied the doc "Because for one fact I know is that everyone here loves you because you are too thick and sexy, but I still love you AND I WON'T LET ANYTHING BAD OR STUPID THINGS HAPPEN TO MY SEXY ASS SAMURAI!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magnus woke up and groaned and went back to sleep only this time it is Perceptor and Drift.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Drift was sweeping the house while his sparkling is taking a nap, until Perceptor came back from his science lab and gave him flower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"These are for you, my sweetspark" said Perceptor and Drift smelled the flowers and smiled. "Thanks for the flowers, Percy!" and kissed him, until the sparkling was awake from its sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DADDY! YOU CAME BACK!" said the sparkling and gave him a big hug and Perceptor smiled and kissed its forehead (Not telling you the gender, but it's your choice).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you expecting me to be in ? Far away from home? Non-sense. I wouldn't do that to the family I love. I'll always love you and mommy in my spark"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He boop on the sparkling's nose and he/she giggled as he does it and Drift smiles at these two. Having Perceptor as a husband and a sparkling is his favorite part of being a parent and a mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magnus wokes up</strong>
</p><p>He freaked out and screamed. "WHY AM I HAVING NIGHTMARES OF RODIMUS ALL THE TIME?!?!?! WHY.... WHY!?!?!!" he got up and noticed a blanket over his shoulder and wondered <em>Who could've done this? Why would they give him a blanket? </em>He didn't care and opened the door and frighten Drift.</p><p>"Magnus! Don't ever do that ever-"</p><p>"I NEED TO TALK TO YOUR FUTURE SPARKLING!!"</p><p>"My future what?"</p><p>He leaned over to his chest plate and said, "If you ever come to the world and try to destroy me, you're going to do harder than <em>THAT</em>!"</p><p>Drift on the other hand was confused and decided to forget about it and headed to Skids party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's going to be some smut in this chapter!! GOOD LUCK!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the party, Drift came in and the music was in slow mode which is the slow dance and for couples only. He looked around and it was beautiful. There was a lot of drinks, food, and so many christmas decorations. Beautiful and bright, he walked around to see the wonderful looks of all decorations, until he bumps into Rodimus.</p><p>"Drift! You're here!" Rodimus grabs Drift's hand and leads the way to the dance floor and they start to dance under the mistletoe. Drift blushed and smiled as he and Rodimus danced under the mistletoe. Ratchet came in the party and searched for Drift everywhere, until Moonshadow and her sister, Rainstorm came in to the party and she spotted him.</p><p>"RATCHET!" yelled Moonshadow, "Am I so glad that you came to-"</p><p>"I'm not here to dance with you. I'm here to see Drift and talked to him with some sense"</p><p>"Oh, I don't think he won't be dancing with you" said Rainstorm.</p><p>"What do you mean he won't be dancing with-"</p><p>"Look!" Rainstorm pointed to the dance floor and there was Drift and Rodimus dancing together and Ratchet was amazed to how Drift looks with his dress. It was beautiful, unique, and pretty like him, but nothing could compare the dress with Drift.</p><p>"See Ratchet, now we can DANCE!" smiled Moonshadow and she yanked the doctor into the dance floor and they nearly danced together, but Ratchet on the other hand was dancing in a bored and sloppy way. He didn't like dancing with Moonshadow at all. She was ugly and he already knows that Ambulon likes her as in "Like, Like", but doesn't even have time to dance with a girly girl who's interested in telling lies.</p><p>Perceptor, Brainstorm, and Nautica came in the party and sat on the table for three.</p><p>"What are you planning on for the holiday boys?" said Nautica as she gets three beverage.</p><p>"I'm going to be studying on the virus and find out how can one small virus would be so deadly" said Perceptor "I may not make it to vacation, but work <em>must </em>be done!"</p><p>"What about you Brainstorm?"</p><p>"I'll be heading to the genius laboratory and learn more on VX-20. Once I'm finished with the virus, I could probably invite Percy or you if he couldn't make it"</p><p>"That's sweet" blushed Nautica "Who wants to go on a dance floor?"</p><p>"Me and Percy!" Brainstorm was excited. He can't wait to dance on the floor with a scientist who knows anything about everything (Or everything about anything). He grabbed Perceptor and the scientist didn't know what was going on.</p><p>"B-Brainstorm?! Slow down?!" cried out Perceptor. "W-Where are we going!?"</p><p>"TO THE DANCE FLOOR!!"</p><p>Perceptor had a problem in mind. Two actually. One of them was he doesn't even know how to dance and the other was Drift! If he sees him dancing with Brainstorm, he's dead.</p><p>Pharma sat by the corner, watching others dancing on the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about Ratchet because is insane with him. If anyone is dating my Ratchet, I shall rip their spark and put it in the collections of those who try to steal my-"</p><p>"Pharma? Is everything okay?" asked Slipstream "If you ever want to dance with a femme, I'm right here and-"</p><p>"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH A FRIEND! ALL I WANTED IS TO DANCE WITH A DOCTOR LIKE RATCHET NOT YOU!"</p><p>Slipstream felt offended, but she knows deep inside of him, he'll move on and find a better mate than Ratchet. Ratchet is a grumpy doctor who would stab you with a wrench and if anyone messes with the person he loves, he'll kill you and you won't be repaired, but the other medics would give you one prescription.</p><p>NEVER. MESS. WITH. A. WRENCH. BEAST!!</p><p>Slipstream knows no matter how hard Pharma tries to get the wrench beast attention, he wouldn't pay attention to the gifts, but throws them in trash.</p><p>"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?!?" freaked out the surgeon "AND WHY IS SHE DANCING WITH MY-"</p><p>"Oh that? She's Moonshadow. She's Drift step-sibling and she and Ratchet were friends, but he doesn't have feelings for her. How do I know? Because-"</p><p>"First of all, DON'T START WITH "because"! SECOND OF ALL, I WANT YOU TO GET RID OF HER!!"</p><p>"But Pharma! You don't need Ratchet to be on your side! You've got me"</p><p>"Oh really... Then why don't you go and dance with Star-"</p><p>"Starscream?! PFFT! Fuck no! I don't want to dance with him! He's a brother to me and I also have a question to say"</p><p>"And what <em>is </em>the question you want me to answer?"</p><p>"WHY DID YOU GAVE ME FLOWERS IN THE MORNING?! ANY EXPLANATIONS??"</p><p>Pharma froze and thought for a moment. Why <em>did </em>he gave Slipstream flowers? Is it because a true friend give each other presents or he has feelings deep inside of him? He shrugged and was headed straight towards Ratchet and Moonshadow, until Slipstream grabbed his hand and cries, "Look at me Pharma! What do you see me as? A friend or more than a friend?!"</p><p>"I don't even have time for this shit, so LET ME GO!" </p><p>He throws her hand and continued his way, but Slipstream jumped and landed on the ground, holding on to his leg.</p><p>"LET GO OF ME SEEKER!!"</p><p>"NOO! You can't do this! I know deep inside you, you're hurt and crying and won't show everyone! Just let me. Be. With. You"</p><p>"Pfft! Pathetic!" He kicked her face and marched towards the two horrible couples, until the song changed from slow dance to a fast groovy dance. Everyone was dancing to the rhythm and Pharma was knocked out by the conga line which then he got stepped over and was super frustrated and tries to yell, "I WILL GET YOU RATCHET!!! YOU'LL SEE!!" but everyone was going on top of him which made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Drift and Rodimus were dancing in a crazy way and went to grab a beverage. "Cheers to the most beautiful and the sexiest samurai of all" said the captain.</p><p>"And cheers to my hot captain" smiled Drift and they kissed and it was beautiful, passion, and lovely. </p><p>After the party ended, Rodimus and Drift were walking together headed for the captain's room and Drift turned off his phone, until his phone was flashing which means that someone is calling him, but he didn't pick it up because he already turned off.</p><p>"Why am I in your room?" said Drift confusingly "Because you're going to be sleeping here as long as you're safe with me"</p><p>Rodimus kissed Drift against the wall and opened the door and lead him to his berth and was on top of the sexy samurai.</p><p>"Rodimus, the door. We need to lock it and that way, no one won't hear us"</p><p>"You're right!" smiled Rodimus and he shuts the door and locks it and was on top of Drift and kissed him and pulls off the beautiful red dress from the samurai and strips him. He lift his legs and puts it over his shoulder and thrusted his spikes against Drift's sticky valve. It was wet and hot, but nice. He moaned and felt like if he was going to overload or something. </p><p>"R-Rodimus! A-Ah~"</p><p>"Don't worry. I-I won't go hard on ya!" </p><p>Meanwhile Moonshadow and Rainstorm came back from home and their mother was standing outside of the door waiting for Drift.</p><p>"Have you seen Drift?" yelled Darksky "He should've been here about NOW!"</p><p>"I think he went to his boyfriend's house?" said Moonshadow "And he might be doing some "sticky sexual" stuff"</p><p>"THAT SAMURAI IS GOING TO BE SO DEAD!" yelled Darksky and headed back inside</p><p>"Moonshadow, how the fuck are you supposed to know if Drift went to his-"</p><p>"Because I know him well" growled Moonshadow and both sisters headed back inside, hoping that Drift punishment is going to be cruel and gore, but Rainstorm on the other hand, thinks that this is too much for a samurai to handle. How is she supposed to find Drift?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Drift woke up and yawned. "Today is going to be another old day" he thought. Rodimus woke up and turned over to Drift and smiled "Good morning sweetspark!"</p><p>"Sweetspark?"</p><p>"Yeah! Just pretend that you and me are a marriage couple. Last night was a honeymoon"</p><p>Drift chuckled until Rodimus pulls him towards his chest plate and said, "I want you to take a selfie with me"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I forgot to mention one thing, but I have a girlfriend that is too stubborn, sassy, and strict. She would force me to kiss her, even I don't want to and she don't give a fuck!"</p><p>"Then, why don't you tell her that you already have a new-"</p><p>"YESS and that's what I'm gonna do"</p><p>"Okay, if you say so" said Drift and he sat next to Rodimus, grabs his phone and did a selfie of Rodimus biting his neck, Drift stroking his Spikes, and Rodimus took a picture of Drift in nudity. After taking 10 pictures, the captain sent the pictures and typed <em>My sexy samurai &lt;3</em> and sent it to her hoping that he could finally end the relationship with his girlfriend and be happy with the world's sexiest samurai in the world. Then, Drift turned on his phone and realized it was 8:45 and he missed 9 phone call from his step-mother and freaked out. </p><p>"SHIT! I'VE MISSED A BUNCH OF CALLS BECAUSE- I should've been home at midnight, but I was distracted I-"</p><p>"It's okay, but you better apologize to her right away"</p><p>"Or else she'll punish me very cruel"</p><p>He got out of bed and put on his clothes and runs off to home.</p><hr/><p>Darksky was preparing breakfast for her two daughter, until a knock on the door happened. It was Drift and he was shaky and nervous, trying to figure out a way to apologize to his step-mother.</p><p>"Greeting ma'am. I was-"</p><p>"WHERE WERE YOU?! AND WHERE'S THE SUPPLIES?!"</p><p>"The supplies? OH! I have it here and can you please stop yelling at me?! It hurts inside-"</p><p>"I don't care whether it hurts you or not. The only thing I care about is to not letting you ruining my beautiful daughter's look"</p><p>"Beautiful looks?"</p><p>"Yes, and you stole it from them" she slap Drift on the face and behind her, Moonshadow smiled evilly and Rainstorm covered her eyes. She felt like Drift is going to have a hard life dealing with her. After slapping Drift 8x, he went to his room, placed an ice pack on his face, and stare at his photo of his mother and father. He <em>really </em>misses them so much, he wants to cry out loud and wishes he could join them in the Allspark, until a knock on the door happened. It was his step sister, Rainstorm and she was holding a try on her hand with his favorite Ice Cream, Oreos.</p><p>"Rainstorm? What are you doing here?" asked Drift</p><p>"I came to, uh, SEE YOU! That's right. After seeing mother slapped you in the face, I wanted to cheer you up by giving you this as a dessert. I was going to call you to get me one as well, but I'd figured that I can get one on my own"</p><p>"Thanks" smiled Drift and he grabbed the tray gently, puts it down by him and get up and hugged Rainstorm and smiled, "Thank you step sister. I don't know what would I do without you" and she patted him gently and replied, "That's what step siblings are for" and walked away while the samurai was eating Ice Cream, but there was something in his mind he couldn't stop thinking about. Rodimus DID mentioned something about his girlfriend, but who could it be? He shrugged and continued eating his Ice Cream, until his step mother called out and tell them that they need to prepare themselves for the market.</p><p>"And what if we don't want to go with you?" complained Drift.</p><p>"If you don't want to go, then you MUST do ALL OF THE CHORES"</p><p>Moonshadow giggled and Drift changed his mind and decided to join them to the market. Everything would go normal, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a while since I haven't upload a chapter. I had forgotten about this story, but not to worry because my ideas are coming back to me. I will be stealing some scenes from any TV shows or movies, but hey, don't blames me for stealing them (Unless if you want to blame me lol)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the market, Drift and his two step sisters were looking around, hoping to see something very interesting.</p><p>"Remember, the list is in your bag" said his step mother "And remember to make it back home before midnight. If you don't make it, you'll face the consequences"</p><p>They nodded and went into separate direction. Drift was glad that he didn't have to join them as a threesome ladies who searches for any men that wanted to hang out all night. To him, being alone is all what he needed, unless if his favorite mech would find him and maybe could help him with the groceries? The samurai walked around the market, then took out his list of groceries to see what he needs to buy. The list says that he needs to get...</p><ol>
<li>2 pack of Bananas</li>
<li>3 Watermelons</li>
<li>5 pack of strawberries</li>
<li>10 oranges</li>
<li>10 apples</li>
</ol><p>"Carrying a watermelon would be much harder than I thought?" said Drift. Carrying a watermelon would require much strength and if he carries anything that is heavy, then there could be a chance of destroying the fruits and his step mother would kill him for sure. "I'll go with the lightest first". The first lightest fruit is strawberries. <em>Strawberries is the lightest fruit, then it would be either oranges or apples? Perhaps oranges? Or both? They are the same size with the same length? </em>Drift may not know about weight and sizes, but he CAN take a while guess. </p><p>"Why is everyone letting me have a free strawberry, banana, oranges? Am I special? Or maybe it's my lucky day?" everytime he goes to any of the fruit stand, the owner of the stand would look at him and act like if he was some sort of a famous celebrity or a president. Then, he tries to pay them, but they would tell him that its free and when he left the stand, everyone around him would be jealous since he has all of his beauty and his hips is WAY better than other fembots.</p><p>At last, he has two more fruits to go which is apples and watermelon. He decided to get the apples first, then the watermelon. When he got to the apple stand, someone was saying "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the prettiest of them all". Drift hoped it isn't a witch selling apples.</p><p>"Um excuse me, but could you perhaps explain to me on why you were chanting a "Mirror Mirror" ritual?"</p><p>The apple owner turn towards him and smiled, "That's because everyone knows that I am the most beautiful fembot in the entire-"</p><p>She froze and stares at Drift like if he was someone very familiar. "You must be Drift, right?"</p><p>"Yes? How do you know-"</p><p>"I'm Thunderblast, Rodimus "Ex"-girlfriend"</p><p>"So.. you and Roddy had a fight?"</p><p>"No, he ended our relationship because he texted me that he meet a hot and sexy mech and he's referring to you of course" said Thunderblast. Drift blushed and replied with a nice and sweet innocent voice, "He'd probably thinks you don't have the touch?"</p><p>Thunderblast growled. Of course she's the most beautiful, sexy, and a smartass fembot, but she can't let Drift have her captain. She knows that Rodimus prefers to date someone who had the perfect body looks like hips, cute lips, and a sexy shiny aft, but to her, she has nothing compared to that. In her opinion, she hates Drift. He always has the most beautiful face, hips and every kind of body looks, even the whole cybertronian world has a crush on him and they love him.</p><p>"Are you and Rodimus not together anymore?" said Drift "I would want to-"</p><p>"OF COURSE WE AREN'T TOGETHER DUMBASS!!! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"</p><p>"You're blaming me for your loss of your love-"</p><p>"YES!!! EVER SINCE YOU WEREN'T AROUND, RODDY ADORES ME!!"</p><p>"I don't adore you, Thunderblast. You and I have nothing in our spark. Besides, are you going crazy and insane?"</p><p>"I AM NOT GOING CRAZY OR INSANE!!!!"</p><p>Rodimus shrugged and Drift smiled. "Roddy, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was exploring since I'm done with all of my assignments. Mind if I help you with those bags?"</p><p>Drift nodded and hands them over to his favorite captain. Of course Rodimus would be very helpful, then there was Perceptor arriving and Drift hide behind Rodimus.</p><p>"Um Drift, why are you hiding behind me?" asked the curious captain.</p><p>"B-Because I-I love you, but I also love someone else..."</p><p>"Don't tell me. Is it Percy?" smirked Rodimus. Drift nodded and his face servos turned red and felt embarrassed. What if Perceptor and Rodimus are fighting for him, including Ratchet!? Perceptor approached behind Drift and scared him. "I see you have Rodimus with you?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, but you don't have to share if you don't want to. I know you love and Roddy also love me, but I just don't want to hurt your spark. I know I'm confusing you, but-"</p><p>"Sharing you? That sounds like a great idea, don't you think captain?"</p><p>"Well... I will admit, but it IS fun to share Drift. After all, everyone loves him. I will give you permission to have as many boyfriend you have as long as they also allow you to share as well"</p><p>I will also give you permission to have one as well" said Perceptor. Drift smiled and hugged these two very tightly, then handed them his grocery bag and was in the middle of these two. Having two would be fun, but he wonders about Ratchet. <em>Maybe I should let him have an another chance? </em>thought Drift and he started to think about Ratchet while grocery shopping.</p><hr/><p>Moonshadow was bored. It was silent and the only thing she needs to buy was a bread. A simple bread? No, but she only needs 4 pack of bread which almost sounds too much and a fashion model like her, couldn't carry a bread if only Drift was here. If he was, then he could help her carry the bread... by himself. As she enters the bakery, the smell was awful. It smelled like if someone hadn't clean their room for years. She held her nose and grabbed bread, but it'll be harder than she thought. </p><p>She made it to the cashier, but had forgotten to bring money. "How am I supposed to let you take the bread if you don't have your money?" said the cashier. "Without money, there's no WAY I'm not letting you leave the shop without paying"</p><p>Moonshadow rolled her optics and snickered, "I swear to primus, if you don't let me leave the bakery with the bread, then I AIN'T going back home and-"</p><p>"Maybe I can help pay the bread? I have money and she could use them, if that's okay with the both of you"</p><p>"Ambulon?" Moonshadow was confused "UGH! What kind of a poor medical would want to help a rich fembot?"</p><p>Ambulon didn't care, but he handed the baker some cash, but he didn't agree. He yelled at her to leave the shop and Moonshadow left, but sneakily took the bread, but the baker had already notice her leaving the bakery without paying. He ran out of the door and chased her, but Ambulon grabbed her and told her to follow him. She followed him and there were officers chasing them as well. </p><p>"WHERE ARE WE GOING TO HIDE?!" yelled Moonshadow. "Because whatever you're taking me, is gonna be super UGLY!"</p><p>Ambulon ignored her and took her into his medbay and there was a confusing, grumpy, medic standing there with his optics wide opened. "Ambulon? Moonshadow? Why the fuck are you here with the bread? And why are you-"</p><p>"Shh! We don't want any officers to find us"</p><p>"Yeah, but they CAN SMELL THE BREAD!!! Haven't you forgotten about their famous brutal dog con, Hatchet?! He can smell ANYTHING even if you're hiding!! Insert the bread to the trash and you'll be fine, trust me"</p><p>Ambulon and Moonshadow looked at each other like if Ratchet was crazy or weird. "Ratchet, putting the bread in the trash could get Hatchet a higher advantage of finding us"</p><p>"Doctor prescription. I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. Fuck. About. ANYTHING!"</p><p>Moonshadow looked out the window and there's officers around the medbay and one of them is heading to where she and Ambulon is hiding. "Ambulon TAKE ME TO A BETTER HIDING SPOT!!"</p><p>"What do you mean? We're in a safer place and there's no way they won't"</p><p>The door smashed open and there's no escape. Ambulon and Moonshadow are trap, but Ratchet had a better idea. "I know this is stupid, but I don't give a fuck, but why don't you both climb onto the window and make it to the top. There, you'll see a zipline and it'll take you somewhere far from here. Don't want to, then a happy cell is waiting for you and trust me, it wants to see you."</p><p>Ambulon and Moonshadow have no choice, but to climb up to the top of the building. It sounds dangerous and stupid, but it's the only option they have. He opened the window and climbed out along with Moonshadow. There was 20 floors which would take forever, but they have to continue on. At last, they made it to the top and Ambulon looked over at her and smiled, "Would you like to look over the view?"</p><p>"Of course I do... without you-"</p><p>"Then you're in great luck!"</p><p>"What do you mean I'm in great-"</p><p>He grabbed her in bridal style and went ziplining through the village and it was beautiful, until Moonshadow notice Drift with Rodimus and Perceptor at the dance festival. <em>Since when did Drift even had two boyfriend?! </em>Moonshadow thought to herself. Drift isn't a special samurai who should have more than 1 boyfriend. Why would a helpless samurai have 2 if he's supposed to have 1!? </p><p>"We're safe for now" said Ambulon. "We are at the windmill and they won't find us, trust me" he place her down, but she step away from him and growled, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FAR WE ARE AWAY FROM HOME?! MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME BECAUSE OF YOU AND I'LL GET THE BLAME!!" she sat down and crossed her arm, until someone opened the front door and it was Slipstream. "Moonshadow? Ambulon? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.</p><p>"Well, well, WELL. If it isn't the seeker who has a crush on Pharma, Slipstream. What an expected surprise to see you" said Moonshadow."What are you going to do? Call the cops on us and get us arrested?"</p><p>Slipstream blinked in confusion and replied, "Look, I have a crush on Pharma because he can be nice sometimes, but mostly a crazy ass surgeon who still loves Ratchet, but he doesn't love him in return. How do I know? Because I've seen Ratchet telling him to stay out of his path. I know deep inside of him, he's crying for my help"</p><p>Moonshadow laughed. Why would a surgeon cry for help if he doesn't need help? "Slipstream, you are CRAZY AS FUCK. Do you think that Pharma needs help? No, and how do I know he doesn't need help? HE'S PHARMA AND HE DOESN'T NEED YOU!! There's other fished out there waiting for his fishing rod to drop by, pick them, and uses them! He doesn't need you and your help."</p><p>"Yes he does. I know he's crying inside because he wants to stop thinking about Ratchet and move on to a new story... a better one. That's why I'm trying to help him get off of his sleep! Because he needs to wake up and see a better story that involved caring and loving him and creating his spark to bond for the person he loves"</p><hr/><p>Rainstorm was heading home when she hears someone screaming and crying. It was Thunderblast and she doesn't look very happy like what she used to be.</p><p>"Thunderblast, are you okay?"</p><p>"Do I look okay?! NO! DRIFT HAS MY RODDY AND I KNOW THAT CAPTAIN ASSHOLE IS USING HIM!!"</p><p>"But how are you supposed to know if he's using Drift?"</p><p>"Cause I KNOW HE'S USING HIM! I KNOW RODIMUS PRIME VERY WELL... HE ALWAYS USES YOU JUST TO FUCK AROUND WITH YOU. THEN HE FINDS ANOTHER FEMBOT AND USES THEM AS WELL!! And Drift.... I will murder him for sure and get ride of him..." she held up an apple and squeezes it so hard it explodes and it terrified Rainstorm. "You're going to kill Drift or Rodimus?" said Rainstorm.</p><p>"Listen to the mirror. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's is the prettiest and the sexiest Cybertronian of all"</p><p>The mirror replied, "Drift, also known as Deadlock, is the prettiest and the sexiest Cybertronian of all"</p><p>Thunderblast growled in anger and yelled in furious, "I WILL MURDER YOU DRIFT OR DEADLOCK OR WHATEVER YOUR REAL NAME IS!!! ONE DAY, YOU AND YOUR FAKE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE WILL BE SEPARATED AND RODIMUS PRIME WILL BE ALL MINE!! THIS is WHAT YOUR SPARK WOULD LOOK LIKE AS A APPLE!!" </p><p>She grabbed two apples and squeezes them with all of her mighty force and it went SPLAT which is the result of when she gets Drift's spark and kills him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>